Do you believe in fairies?
by IloveanimeandPeddie17
Summary: Amber Joy Patricia Mara and Nina were sent to earth to investigate about human love. But as they do? Terrible Summary, but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the House of Anubis, are not mine

Amber pv:

The queen Trudy, teleported us to the planet earth to investigate human love, because the love of fairies is very different

- Do not want to be here - Patricia said

- We already noticed - Mara said - We have to do what say the queen Trudy -

- Mara have reason - Nina said

- Although it will cost much not use our powers - Joy said sadly. We all have powers, Patricia can control the water and his voice is hypnotic. Mara can control fire and see the future. Joy can control the earth and could to teleport . Nina reads the mind and feel the emotions of others. and I, can control the air and make invisible people. A few weeks ago the queen Trudy came to earth and see a couple in love, then decided to find the difference between human love and the love of the fairy, and went us the chosen

What do you think? I would like to know your opinion.

The dresses of the girls are in my profile


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of House of Anubis, are not mine

Amber pv:

We had arrived at the house of anubis obviously in taxi, because we could not use our powers.

- At last we arrived - Joy said, dragging his suitcase, was a old house - How will we know find those chosen for this macabre project

- Not macabre - I said - the Queen Trudy, just wants to investigate

- Anyway - Patricia said angry - but I agree with Joy How will we know who the guys? If we can not use our powers - Mara closed her eyes to see the future and know which one was the guy who chose the Queen Trudy

- The guy will have a aura of our color - Mara said immediately all started to smile , except Patricia was the only one who bothered him being on earth

Nina pv:

When we got to the door, touch the door several times and after of much minutes a man opened

- What do you need? - He asked to us

- Hello my name is Nina and are new students - said , see that man looks at us angry

- Spend - he said and us the we followed - Naturally us, we do not accept students one month after having started the classes, but they seem to have a privilege with the director, because the let enter to school , but here, not is the, same situation - Joy had to grab the Patricia hand because does not like how us talking , in that moment a woman appears

- must be the new girls? - I ask,

- That's right - I said

- I accompany you to the rooms, so unpack and then prepare for their first class - all the girls follow to she, as we walked our tour guide stood - The Queen Trudy sent me this for you - were some beautiful necklaces - the use. while they are here, will protect of all and this will be able to control his powers - we gave the necklace to each of us

Patricia pv:

On top of that I have to here on earth, I can not use my powers freely, this sucks

- Patricia - said Nina, surely he read my mind, I just rolled my eyes, no forces you to read my mind - said mentally. While we were going to our room, I was lucky that I share room with Mara and Joy, just walked into our room, we saw the uniforms support in bed

- I hate being here - I snapped it seems that the necklace was not working because of thin clouds began to form, in that moment , appeared the sent of Trudy and approached me and made one magical passes and the cloud, disappear

Joy pv:

After that sent Trudy left, we started to change, though not admit it, I agreed with Patricia, hated being here, especially because , I'm used to using my powers, to fly, to change my dressed in magical passes and now have to do everything manually me was pretty upset, sighed heavily, I agardeci mentally necklaces were activated because now if not so , the house would be trembling. After finishing put our uniforms, we left our room and keep the Necklaces, the sent of queen Trudy accompanied us to the first class .

Mara pv:

When we walked to class, I immediately saw the boy chosen, he was sat talking to a blonde girl and she was laughing.

- Children - she drew attention and everyone got back - They are the new girls I hope that the make you feel welcome Understood?

- Yes, Professor Denby - dijeron all, I sat next to Patricia, Joy Amber and Nina sat next to a guy, I realized that the boy smiled when Nina sat beside her and she smiled back, the envoy Trudy, here Professor Denby, started teach the class

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Merry Christmas, late, hope you have a good time. What do you think? I would like to know your opinion


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in The House of Anubis, are not mine 

Mick pv:

I never thought I'd say this but I love this school, when I saw the new girls left speechless, especially for one, was tall, dark, beautiful face and a fleshy lips clamoring to kiss them, had beautiful eyes that matched the necklace that had hung in the neck. He passed me and sat next to a blonde girl, I admit that was nice but she only caught my attention. Haria something to find out his name, but not What am I going to do?

Jerome pv:

Stop talking to Willow, when the teacher Denby, call our attention, I turned around and then I saw her, she was beautiful, was dark, had black hair and had loops, I realized I had a cute smile, I admit that all new girls were nice, but the most beautiful she was, would have to find out her name, to ask her out. I think it's the first time I love being in Anubis. The girl looked at me and I smiled I did the same.

Eddie pv:

When I saw the new girls. I admit were nice, especially one of the girls, was tall, straight hair with red streaks and had a defiant look. I smiled when I walk by my side, but she rolled her eyes, immediately knew I was different to all the girls I knew. She would not be so easy, it would be a challenge for me and that's what I wanted for me, a girl who does not care about the opinions of others and something told me she was that girl. Would have to find out her name

Fabien pv:

One girl sat next to me, I smiled and she smiled back. She was beautiful, looked like it was out of this world, his face was angelic like his smile was so beautiful that I could stay for hours making jokes to show that beautiful smile he had again. I was nervous too because they never such a pretty girl as she sat next to me would have to know your name

Alfie pv:

I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming - told me while watching the beautiful girl that I pass by my side, I opened and closed my eyes a few times and see that she smiles when I do that. I wanted to hide under a rock, now think I'm strange and did not want to talk to me or tell me his name was so stupid. I sighed heavily and rest my face on hand to pay attention to the Denby teacher was writing on the blackboard the tare we had to do now. For first I liked being here at the house of Anubis.


End file.
